


Katharsis

by Fengyang



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Katharsis, Kolinahr, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一場關於Kolinahr的對話。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Katharsis

「Spock，我可以進來嗎？」Kirk的聲音從門外響起。

 

「電腦，開門。」Spock退出冥想，微微地整理了一下自己身上寬大的冥想袍，然後從冥想墊上站了起來。

 

艙門安靜無聲的滑開，Kirk走進來，「我打擾到你了？」他環視了一下艙房 — 冥想時所使用的薰香仍裊裊上升著煙霧，灰色的輕煙盤旋在昏暗的房內。

 

「否定的。」Spock回答，「我今日的冥想已經告一段落。」他比了比平常與Kirk下三維象棋的桌子，「請？」

 

「不用，我站著就好了。」Kirk說，看起來有些焦慮不安。

 

「電腦，燈光百分之八十。」Spock下令，昏暗的房內頓時明亮了許多，「今日並非我們平時所習慣對弈的日子，」Spock看向自己的艦長，「我假設你有重要的事情要告知我，Jim？」

 

他的艦長並不喜歡在私人時間還被稱呼為艦長，Spock也同意在私人的場合裡稱呼自己的朋友為Jim是符合邏輯的。

 

「是的，Spock。」Kirk撓了撓自己的腦袋，「我聽說你在考慮參加Kolinahr的訓練？」

 

Spock微微頷首，「是的，我正在考慮，但尚未做最後的決定。」

 

Kirk微微擰眉，「你不能不要參加嗎？」

 

Spock困惑地看著自己的艦長，「Kolinahr可以幫助我更加有效的控制我的情緒，」他解釋，即使理論上來說他並不需要與Kirk解釋他在私人事物上所做的決定，「這將大幅提升我的工作效率。」

 

「你的工作效率已經夠好了，」Kirk揮揮手，做了一個模糊的手勢，「你沒有必要參與Kolinahr的訓練以消除所有情緒。」

 

「儘管我的工作效率已經高於船員平均值，在能力所即的範圍內提高工作效率是符合邏輯的選擇。」

 

Kirk的臉垮了下來，「但是那樣會讓你變得更像個......」他咬唇，「無意冒犯，瓦肯。」他在Spock的床沿坐下，「瓦肯的工作效率的確很高，但是有時候感覺起來就像個人工智能一樣，冷冰冰的什麼感情都沒有。」

 

Spock挑眉，並沒有指出Kirk擅自坐在別人床上不合時宜的舉動，他已經知道了讓他艦長煩心的事情是什麼。

 

「如果你擔心Kolinahr的訓練將會影響我們的友誼，我可以向你擔保，此項擔憂是不必要的。」

 

「但是那的確會讓你消除所有的情緒，對吧？」Kirk在看見Spock默認的表情後整個人煩躁起來，「你現在這樣子就很好了，Spock。」他懊惱地抓了抓自己的頭，「我不需要你變得更像人工智能，艦橋上已經夠多電腦了。」Kirk瞇起眼，「全然的遵從邏輯，工作效率超高，這跟人工智能有什麼兩樣？我只是想要......」他頓了一下，似乎是在思考著該如何表達自己的想法，但最終只是挫敗地低吼，「該死的，他們是怎麼說的， _我思故我在_ ？如果你一點情緒都沒有了，你還算是真的存在嗎？」

 

「恕我提醒你，」Spock謹慎地指出，「提出此項學說的學者最後亦因這一點死亡。」

 

Kirk當然知道那名學者因為此學說而被王后在寒冷的清晨號召進宮教學而因此染病死去的事，但那並不是重點。

 

「仍然，那是一句不錯的句子。」他沒好氣地說，翻了一個白眼，「該死的Stoic主義*。」

 

Spock迷惑地看著Kirk，「我並不明白古代的希臘式建築與這場對話的關連性。」

 

Kirk笑起來，臉上的煩躁退去了些，多了些愉悅，「不是Stoa*，是Stoic主義，你知道，就是主張高度自制和恬淡寡欲什麼的。」

 

Spock並沒有聽說過該項主義，但根據Kirk的解釋他認為該項主義也許與瓦肯人所追求的全然邏輯是相符的，至少在某些程度上有一定的相似度。

 

「Surak的教誨確實主張高度的自制。」

 

「說到Stoic主義......」Kirk的神色亮了起來，像是突然間想到了什麼，「Spock，你知道什麼是Katharsis*嗎？」他問。

 

Spock搖頭。

 

「Kartharsis指的是情緒的淨化，」Kirk說，「指的是對於意識的深入明白和理解，還有了解其行動所可能造成的後果。」他舔舔唇，「你懂嗎，Spock？不是清除，而是『 _淨化_ 』。」他看著Spock，藍色的眸中滿是真摯，「就某些程度來說，與你所希望的不是同一種東西嗎？透過理解情緒，你可以更好的控制它。」

 

Spock發現，當Kirk願意的時候，他可以成為一名非常好的說服者，因為他開始動搖。

 

不合邏輯，他想。

 

Kolinahr是專門為瓦肯人量身設計的，邏輯上來說，將會對於情緒的控制提供更多的幫助，他不應該不合邏輯地開始考慮Kirk的提議。

 

「瓦肯的全然邏輯確實可以幫助你們更好的推測事件的發生概率，」Kirk繼續說，「但是我們是人，不是神，我們沒有辦法推測所有我們的行為可能造成的後果。」

 

確實，在無法知悉全部變數的情況下，完整推斷事件可能造成的結果是不可能的，但是科學上本來就沒有完美，只有無限接近完美。

 

「依據你所建議的方式，」Spock開口，意外地發現自己並非告知Kirk科學上的不完美性，而是詢問對方，「我應該要如何理解情緒，以便控制它？」

 

Kirk搔搔頭，「嗯......如果我沒記錯的話，好像是透過音樂跟戲劇。」他不太確定地說。

 

Spock沉默著，思考著Kirk的提案的可能性。

 

Kirk誤解了他的沉默，「果然還是太勉強了嗎？」他扯出一個勉強的笑容。

 

「不，你誤會了，」Spock開口，「人腦中的鏡象神經元會在人類觀察其他各體的行為時做出反應，以此幫助理解其他生物的行為。」他解釋，「以此作為依據，我認為你的提案是可行的。」

 

Kirk困惑地看著他，「你的意思是？」

 

Spock頷首，「我將會推遲Kolinahr的訓練，並測試此項方法的可行度。」

 

一抹驚喜的笑容在Kirk臉上綻放，那抹笑容讓他整個人都亮了起來。「太好了。」他從床上站起來，「達成目地，我該回去了，現在已經很晚了。」他對著Spock微笑，「明天我們還得值Alpha班呢，晚安，指揮官。」

 

Spock在Kirk走向門口時叫住他，「Jim。」

 

Kirk止住腳步，轉過頭看著他，眸中有著詢問，「還有事嗎？」

 

「據我所知，人類在觀賞影片時習慣邀請朋友一起，也許你願意與我一起進行此項訓練？」

 

Kirk露出笑容，「當然，」他說，「明天1900？」

 

Spock頷首，「那將是可以接受的。」他說，詢問對方，「你是否有偏好的影片？」

 

Kirk歪著頭想了一下，「我什麼都看，不過如果是為了訓練的話，應該要從你最不熟悉的開始看起吧？」

 

Spock思索著，「那麼，解釋浪漫關係的影片是否是可以接受的？」他問，「我發現人類對於浪漫關係的理解與瓦肯人有著很大的不同。」

 

「沒問題。」Kirk點頭，「你選就好，我沒有意見。」他打了一個哈欠，「那麼明天早上艦橋上見了，指揮官。」

 

「晚安，Jim。」Spock說，遵從著人類的模式，「祝你有個好夢。」

 

 

 

\-----Katharsis 完-----

 

*Stoic主義，Stoicism，主張情緒來自於欲望。個體應該要根除所有的欲望以擺脫會造成嚴重後果的情緒。大部分的情緒(憤怒、焦慮、肉欲)對於個體和社會皆是有害的。  
*Stoa，古代希臘建築中的柱廊。  
*Katharsis，通常指的是透過藝術讓恐懼與悲傷得以釋放(但其他極端的情緒也可以)，藉此淨化自身的情緒。這兩隻搞錯方向了......


End file.
